cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Kriya Krell
Blade Kriya Krell, later known as Kriya Krell'ika, and Mand'alor the Incorruptible, was a male human who was a senator and honorary Admiral of the Galactic Republic, he was the founder of the Republic Expedition Guild, an archeology organization within the Galactic Republic, that searched for artifacts throughout the Galaxy, that could be valuable to the Galactic Republic. Later, during the reign of the Galactic Empire, he became a Mandalorian mercenary in the Mandalorian Guild, under Aloquar Ordo, he was eventually expelled from the Mandalorian Guild, thus creating a Mandalorian clan known as Clan Krell'ika, pledging his clan's allegiance to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. After the Battle of Endor and the collapse of the Galactic Empire, he retired from Clan Krell'ika, giving the title of Mand'alor to his son Ashtyn Krell, and joined the New Republic, eventually being elected the Chief of State of the Republic. Note: Great Peace of the Republic Era is a sub Era within Rise of the Empire Era, It dated from 1,000 BBY - 22 BBY, to the start of the Clone Wars. Note: Imperial Period is a sub Era within the Rise of the Empire and Rebellion Era, It dated from 19 BBY - 4 ABY BBY, to the death of Emperor Palpatine. Before Birth (42 BBY) Blade Krell, as well as his brother and best friend, Anthony Krell, were born on the planet Callos, before they were conceived, their father a Mandalorian mercenary named Jaws Ordo, went to a diner on Corellia while on a mission, after having a conversation with a beautiful waitress with blonde hair, named Christina Talon, They fell in love, well at least Christina fell in love with him. She quit her job and went with Jaws. They would eventually make love, although not knowing that she was pregnant yet, Ordo left her for another woman that he would also get pregnant. Heartbroken, Christina moved to the planet Callos, and settled down in Hylian City, the planets capital, Callos wasn't the best or even the wealthiest, but it was a beautiful planet, teeming with animal and plant life. Months later, she gave birth, to healthy twins, who's original names we're forgotten, she later found a good man who worked as a teacher at the Callosian School of Scholarship and Philosophy, deciding that he loved Christina, and wanted to help her raise her two children, he married her. The Natural Disaster (40 BBY) Two years had passed since the birth of the twins and Christina and her husband were happy as a family, It was evening time on Zhellday, the family went to Hylian Central, a beautiful park just 10 miles away from the Hylian Coast, Christina held "Anthony" in her arms, and her husband held "Blade". Children were running and playing, enjoying life, but what everyone didn't know, is what was about to happen. "Anthony" started crying, which led to "Blade" to start crying as well. Christina tried to calm them down, but nothing would work, suddenly a massive Earthquake shook the land. Christina's husband: "Great Gobs of Bantha Poodoo!"' Nearby buildings crumbled to the ground, as citizens of Hylian City ran screaming and crying, when the shaking came to a halt, the worst part came, a tsunami came through Hylian Coast, sweeping away hundreds of citizens at a time. Christina and her husband ran in terror holding their two-year old sons, in their arms. Christina's husband noticed a building undamaged, and he rushed his family through. There were frightened people inside trying to keep safe from the tsunami. As they closed the door , Christina's husband noticed there was a child outside, about 5 years of age, he ran out to save the boy, but the boy was on the ground, and his foot was caught in something, he struggled to free the boy, Christina gave "Blade" and "Anthony", to a stranger, to hold for her, and she ran outside to help her husband free the boy. The waves were getting closer, and no matter what they couldn't free the boy. Another stranger yelled at them to get in. Christina finally gave up and yelled for her husband to forget the boy, but he was a man with a heart, and couldn't leave the to boy die. As the waves got closer, the strangers in the building, chose to lock the door. '''Christina': "No!", "Open the door!" Stranger: "I'm Sorry!", "It's too late!" Christina's Husband: "Damn it!" Boy: "Please, don't leave me!" Christina: "My babies!" Christina's Husband: "Open the door!" , "NOW!" Christina: "Please, take care of my babies!" , "Please!"... Stranger: "I'm sorry..." Christina's Husband: "NO!", "OPEN THE DOO_____ -Tsunami sweeps Christina, her husband, and the boy away- Adoption (39 BBY) After the water had cleared up, the twins were taken to an adoption center by the strangers that had kept them safe. "Blade" was given the number OC-A391, and "Anthony" was given the number OC-A392. They would live in the adoption center for a year until in 39 BBY , a man named Salvador Aggrakk Krell, and his wife Karrinna Krell, came in the center hoping to adopt. With over a hundred babies and children orphaned from the disaster a year earlier, there was a lot to choose from. Llewas Shae, a Twi'lek, the owner of the adoption center, greeted the couple. Llewas showed them around, Karrinna was overwhelmed with the many children who were orphaned, it broke her heart, knowing she couldn't give every single child a loving home. They looked for about an hour, and they stopped and noticed OC-A392. Salvador Krell: "We like this one" Karrinna Krell: "He's so cute" Llewas Shae: "Tros uma rok svem Nerra". '''Translation': "That one has twin brother" Karrinna Krell: "Oh dear..." Salvador Krell: "We can't afford to adopt two children..." Llewas Shae: "1,000 Corrrukeom Cradesk kur busr uk srak" Translation: "1,000 Calllosian Credits for both of them" Karrinna Krell: "That's a lot of credits..." IN PROGRESS Category:Senators Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Force Sensitive Category:Born on Callos Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:True Mandalorian Category:Galactic Senate Category:Senate Commandos Category:New Republic Category:Republic Expedition Guild Category:Clan Krell'ika Category:Star Wars: Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Krellverse Category:Humans